Freaky First Time
by Isa Hiwatari
Summary: Carlisle's decision to find a companion in a very mysterious club leads to a very strange morning Carlisle/Esme Carlisle/Jasper rating for future chapters, a little humor as well and other pairings.
1. The Morning After

**Okay people, your probably thinking I will never update again, and that is soooo not true, I will, but this weekend didn't allow me any time for updating. Then the weirdest thing happened when I had a little time, I didn't know where to go with any of my old stories so I decided to let my mind wander and then this came to be so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and if I did.... I would have named Renesmee something else.**

Normal P.O.V.

Carlise stood in front of the bar in the club Dark Desires and looked around the room it was dark and many people were dancing close to each other.

He sighed, he and Esme I had just had a fight and the guilt was overbearing, but some reason he couldn't get himself to go home and apologize to her.

The fight was about his love for her, she felt that he wasn't the same person he had been when they got together he had brushed it off.

Even without the periods, women still pms'd when they became vampires so he assumed she be okay, but then she came up to me with a bag in her hand.

She handed it to him and with a very cold glare she said, "spend the night some where else tonight" so he took his things to a motel and decided it was too depressing to stay in so he got dressed and left.

he sprayed on some new cologne he had never worn before that was a gift from Alice, he didn't want anyone to find him and try to get him to talk to Esme.

he sighed and turned around to drink his beer, he put his head down and tried to let the loud music distract him, he didn't even notice someone come up behind him.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I walked into the club, I had drunk a already and I was a little hazy (vampires can get drunk and sleep in this story so yeah).

I spotted a handsome guy at the front, well I spied his butt anyways his head was down I walked over and ordered a beer for me and one for him.

He looked up, it was too dark to make his face out, and I was pretty buzzed so my senses weren't as strong as they usually were.

But I noticed that he had the most beautiful eyes in the world, I smiled at him, he seemed on guard, but smiled back.

"I haven't seen you here before, you new in town?" he shook his beautiful blond head, " I've been in town for a while, but I've never been to this club before".

I nodded and downed another beer, I asked him to join me for more drinks and he agreed...

Carlisle's P.O.V.

It was official, I was drunk, no beyond that, I was totally wasted, I hadn't recognized the guy earlier it was way too dark in this club.

But now making his features out just barely I figured he was the most amazing creature in the world, we must have drunk for hours then I decided to take him to my hotel room.

I wasn't allowed back at home, and I didn't want to be alone at the time, what could a little alone time do?

The next morning (sorry no lemon yet, I have limited time to write so just bear with me for a few chapters)

I groaned, I was suddenly very glad that vampires didn't get hangovers, but I was wondering what had happened last night.

I sat up and stretched I looked around the room and clothes were all over the floor, I swallowed nervously, I had brought someone to my room last night and I didn't remember what had happened.

I looked over and saw someone sleeping next to me, I patted their shoulder, first I saw the hazel honey eyes and then the rest of the face I don't think any man, vampire, human, or were wolf, who had ever screamed as loud as we just had.

"Jasper!"

"Carlisle!"

we jumped out the bed and I fell over a chair and into the wall, he slipped on my silk shirt and fell against the table, he moved on his stomach and peered at me from under the bed.

I laid flat and looked back at him, I wasn't sure what to do or say so I asked the first thing that came to my mind, "what happened?"

he looked around, "we had sex" I threw my shoe at him he ducked and looked at me again, "i mean, why did you come back with me last night?".

He bit his lip, " I was drunk, and so were you" I sighed, "you didn't smell my scent?" he shook his head, "you were wearing some weird cologne".

I hit my head as I remembered, "oh that's right" I sighed and put my head down, (if you think its weird how calm they are, remember their personalities from the book, it fits right?).

He got up and ran into the bathroom, no doubt to throw up, I knew he had more to drink than I did last night so it was a side effect he would have to bear.

He flushed when he was finished and rinsed his mouth out, then walked in and I was sitting on the bed searching the sheets for my underwear.

He shyly handed them to me from the floor, I nodded and slipped them on, I stopped and looked at him, "Jasper?" he looked up.

"what is it?"

"well, I was wondering.......who exactly was....." I faltered

"on the bottom?" he asked

I nodded, I was a little uneasy

"judging by the feeling in between my legs, I'm betting it was me, makes sense, you are the clan leader" I looked at him, he was smiling.

I smiled slightly, "yeah....i can't remember the details, but I do remember you screaming my name very loudly" he laughed.

"must have been good"

I nodded, and then as if fate wanted to answer the question the night came back to us in a flashback, another plus to being a vampire.

When you are moving around after being drunk, instead of forgetting everything like a human it all comes back to you.

We stopped looking at each other, I would be blushing if I could, I was feeling uneasy, I couldn't believe what had happened.

I also couldn't believe how turned on I was at remembering how it felt inside of him, I got up and started toward the bathroom.

Just before closing the door I looked at him, "Jasper?" he looked up, "this never happened ok?" his face displayed the one emotion I wasn't expecting.

'hurt', I couldn't look at those injured eyes of his so I closed the door and locked it, I didn't want to face him.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I was dumb founded, not only was the night incredible but it had meant something, and now it was no longer part of our existence I bit my lip.

I was hurt, bad, I knew he cared for Esme, but how can you take someone's virginity and not think anything of it at all.

I mean with rape, hate or lust has something to do with it, with making love, romance is important but this was nothing....absolutely nothing.

I took a deep breath and felt tears hotter than me running down my cheeks (they can cry in this story too) I got up and dressed then ran out and let the sadness consume me.

I walked across the street to get my car, apparently the club was conveniently placed, then drove home and when I got there I ran into the bathroom to soak in the tub to try and forget everything, but it was harder than I thought...

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was finished and went to get my cell when it rang, it was Esme, "hello dear, can I help you?" she sighed, "i wanted to apologize for what I did, can you come home?".

I took a breath, "yes I can, I'll be there in a minute" she cleared her throat, "okay see you there" I hung up and grabbed my things to check out.

It was going to be awkward around Jasper but maybe we could work it out...

Jasper's P.O.V.

I shook in the tub and tried to quiet my sobbing and failed, eventually Alice came in and looked me square in the eye.

"Al..." she pushed a finger to my mouth, "don't worry, I know, I knew last night what was going to happen thats why I let you go".

I stared at her, she continued, "i had just found out that Seth imprinted on me, and I was confused when he kissed me.....i didn't want to hurt you...or him so figured maybe something good would happen".

She bit her lip, "I am so sorry Jasper....I thought....with the fight that they had that he would stay with you, you shouldn't have to go through this please forgive me".

I looked at her, she was always the sweet one, I was hurt yes, but to know that she only had my best intrests in mind made me smile.

I touched her shoulder, "thank you Alice, no hard feelings? Friends?" she grinned and hugged me which resulted in her falling in the water and it splashing everywhere.

"I'm sure he'll come around, just give him time, I'm going to call Seth!" she kissed my forehead and hopped out I laughed slightly.

I was left to think about the night and wondered what would happen, I was hoping that Carlisle would give it more thought, but I wasn't sure he would.

**Okay so how was it, sorry about the speedy ness, but once again, boring stuff must be taken care of before anything good happens so review and you get the second chapter!!!**

**P.S. Isn't Alice a sweetheart? lol**


	2. Surpriseness!

**Isa Hiwatari: Update update update! Update update update! YAAAAAAAAAAAY UPDATE!**

**Once again, you know the warnings so I see no reason to tell you again.**

**Two**

**Normal POV**

Jasper got out of the tub and dressed when he walked out he was stunned to see Esme on Carlisle's lap, they were making out heavily, and stopped when they saw him staring.

"Oh look Jasper, we made up I hope you werent too bothered with my emotions running a muck." Esme said gently.

He stared at Carlisle who refused to look him in the eye, "I uh...no not bothered at all, Carlisle can I speak to you in your office?"

He got up and followed Jasper in the room and closed the door, "yes?" Jasper slapped him hard and then burst into tears.

Carlisle pulled him into an embrace, Jasper knew he should have fought the hold but he was so broken that even being held by someone he wanted to make hurt as much as he was felt nice.

"Im sorry Jasper, but I'm confused I need time to think."

"Oh right...so you can think...with your tongue down some chicks throat?"

"Jasper calm down, please I dont want to hurt you...but what if what happened was just because I was drunk? It would hurt more, wouldn't it?"

He sobbed, deep down he knew Carlisle was right, but he felt for him and just wanted those feelings returned.

"Just give me time ok?"

"...O...okay"

He let go of him and left, Carlisle watched him leave and returned to Esme, he had feelings for Jasper but they scared him, he wanted to push them away, after all he had considered Jasper a son for a long time and just now he wanted him as a lover, maybe more.

Pushing the thoughts away he put on a smile and took Esme to their room, he would have to work out his feelings later.

**Seth and Alice**

Seth's POV

I couldn't believe that Alice was sitting on my lap and kissing me, I didn't think that she would come to me after being with Jasper for so long and I felt bad for even talking to her, but I couldn't let it go.

She pulled back and smiled, "don't feel bad, Jasper will get someone new but to be honest the passion has left our marriage, with an imprint as I've noticed with Jacob and Nessie the passion just grows stronger. I need that."

I smiled.

"Well since you said that, I guess it's not a problem."

She rubbed against my groin, I jumped "no wait...its definitely not a problem." she smiled and laid back pulling me on top of her, we weren't planning on having sex tonight, but that didn't mean I didn't want to be as close as possible.

**Okay well there you go hope you liked it.**


	3. Ooh more surprises

**Isa Hiwatari: I bet a few of you who read my stories anyways have wondered if I fell off the face of the Earth well I didn't, at least not yet anyways so here is an update.**

**Three**

**Normal POV**

Jasper lied in his bed absently blowing air from his lips making the feather float above his kissable lips, he jumped as his cell phone rang. Turning over he picked it up, it was Bella, even though she lived with Edward somewhat in the dense part of the woods she kept them all in touch.

Originally she wanted to move out of Forks but with Jacob wanting to stay close to his family and Nessie at the same time eventually she settled for just being further away.

"Hey Jasper, I heard about what happened."

He scowled, as much as he adored Alice she had a very large mouth where Bella was concerned, hearing no reply she sniffed.

"No worries Jasper, I didn't tell Edward, I just wanted to see how you feeling."

"Bella I'm fine, maybe….maybe Carlisle will come around, but I'm not sure."

He chewed on his nail silently while she talked to him, trying to be cheerful, knowing simply by the sound of his voice how crappy he felt.

**Seth and Alice**

Seth stretched and yawned his elbow lightly tapped something and he almost freaked, then remembered that Alice had stayed over. He reached over and placed his arm around her petite waist she turned over and smiled at him.

"Sleep okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek, he was more than a little happy not having to fight for his love, imprint or not he wouldn't want to have to suffer by his love's side like Jacob had been with Bella. She snuggled against him and he hugged her close, the feeling of cold against his normally hot skin was strangely comforting.

**Carlisle and Esme**

"Carlisle your tormenting him, you know you want to be with Jasper." Esme said softly. The pair sat in a strip club, they could have went anywhere but it's always nice to have a change of scenery. Carlisle shrugged and sipped his martini,

"Esme I can't he's been my child for far too long."

She shook her head, and smiled as a man appeared, handsome with long black hair and green eyes. She stood up and kissed him, though they were saving face for the kids and their friends, Carlisle and Esme were done and over with Carlisle finished his drink and was getting ready to leave, and none too soon as Esme and her dark, tall, and handsome started frenching and actually getting a few cat calls because of it he walked outside intending to go see Jasper but he'd rather go see the wolves on the reservation, talk to Charlie and go drinking all by himself before he did.

**TBC**

**Well people I know its short but you know I get better, so yeah until I update again :P**


End file.
